Réseau à l'Enma-Cho
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Lorsque nos Shinigamis inventent un réseau dans le même style que Facebook afin de se parler dans tout l'Enma-Cho… Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'auteure a bue 6 canettes de cherry coc xD


Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, hormis Tsuki, Yûki, Tasuku et Sébastian qui ne m'appartient pas non plus car il vient de Black Butler !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'écrire une connerie pareille ?! A tous les fans de Yami No Matsuei, ce délire est pour vous !

* * *

Dans les bureaux de nos Shinigamis préférés, un jour sans mission pour une fois…

Le silence régnait dans la salle quiconque connaissant notre bande de dieux de la mort un peu surexcités sur les bords en perdrait son latin… (Hisoka : On est japonais pas latins ! Moi : Je sais, baka, c'est juste une expression !) Tous étaient campés devant leur ordinateur mais à votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Regardons ça de plus prêt…

Améthyste : J'ai faim T_T

Emeraude : T'as toujours faim, Tsuzuki -_-''''

Comptable diabolique : Rappelez-moi qui a eu cette idée débile… ?

Scientifique fou : Moi ^_^

Lune : Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas…

Emeraude : Parce qu'il lui manque quelques cases !

Lune : Je te rappel qu'il est pas le seul ici à avoir des cases en moins XD

Allergie aux filles : C'est qui que tu vises, Kuran ?!

Lune : Devine xD

Comptable diabolique : N'abime pas l'ordinateur Hajimé sinon… *_aura noire_*

Lune : Ou la mamamia ! XD Tatsumi est sur les dents !

Améthyste : BOUH ! Il fait peur ! O_O

Emeraude : Depuis quand tu connais les émoticônes, baka ?

Améthyste : J'ai pris des cours avec ta sœur xD

Diable de majordome : Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous rigoliez comme des idiots il y a quelques jours…

Lune et Améthyste : C'est qui que tu traites d'idiots ?! _

Scientifique fou : Pour une fois qu'ils sont synchrones…

Le Comte : Je ne te le fais pas dire…

Tous sauf le Comte : WTF ?! O_O

Améthyste : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! O_o

Le Comte : Y a pas que vous qui avez le droit de vous amuser ^^

Lune : C'est bon, c'est mort, le pervers est de retour…

Diable de majordome : Oh non, elle déprime !

Lune : Je t'ai pas sonné les crocs l'démon !

Neige : De qui tu parles ?

Lune : De l'autre abruti que me sers de majordome !

Yeux rouges : Et d'amant.

Lune : SEBASTIAN ! -/-

Yeux rouges : Bah quoi ?

Lune : T'étais obligé de le dire comme ça ?! Maintenant tout le monde le sait ! Grrrrr !

Emeraude : En même temps c'est pas comme si on s'en doutait pas.

Lune : Mais quand même !

Le Comte : Oh oh oh… Intéressant ! A quand le mariage ?

*_Silence_*

Diable de majordome : Mais en quoi ça vous regarde vous ?

Comptable diabolique : Alors comme ça t'as toujours pas fais ta demande ? La honte xD

Lune : *_tombe de sa chaise_* Tatsumi… fais de l'humour ! *O*

Neige : … Putain c'est choquant !

Améthyste : Dites les filles, ça va ?

Lune : Ouais à part que j'aurai un putain de mal de hanches demain !

Neige : Demande à Tasuku de te masser xD

Lune : Ah non Yûki ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?!

Neige : Moi ? Non je suis aussi innocente qu'un bébé qui vient de naitre !

Lune : Mouais tu parles, Charles…

Yeux rouges : Pourquoi donc vois-je des cornes sur votre tête, my lady ?

Neige : NANI ?! *_va chercher un miroir_*

Améthyste : C'est vrai ?! Elle a des cornes ?! O_o

Emeraude : Mais non idiot ! -_-'

Allergie aux filles : Comment tu as pu tomber amoureux d'un imbécile pareil, Hisoka ?!

Lune : Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, mon cher !

Diable de majordome : Bah tiens ! Voilà que vous vous mettez à faire de l'esprit…

Lune : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon esprit ?!

Neige : Que tu es une femme complètement dingue et psychopathe xD

Lune : Nan mais ça je le sais déjà et j'assume !

Comptable diabolique : Pas comme certains...

Le Comte : Qui visites-tu de ton regard glacial Tatsumi ?

Emeraude : Comme s'il ne le savait pas -_-

Améthyste : Faut pas chercher avec lui.

Lune : A touché le fond et creuse encore ?

Neige : Tout juste Auguste !

Lune : Alalalalalalalalalala….

Yeux rouges : Désespérant.

Diable de majordome : Pour une fois, je suis de ton avis.

Tous sauf Diable de majordome et Yeux rouges : *_tombent de leurs chaises_* OH PUTAIN !

Yeux rouges : Bah quoi ?

Lune : Vous-Vous-Vous… êtes du même avis !

Neige : Muraki va revenir à la vie ! TASUKETE !

Emeraude : … *_shocking_*

Améthyste : On a perdu des joueurs.

Comptable diabolique : Nan, tu crois ?

Scientifique fou : Bah bravo ! A cause de vous mon invention a encore explosé !

Allergie aux filles : Ca ça ne changera pas de d'habitude.

Lune : Pas faux.

Neige : Pour pas avoir l'air con, voilà ce qu'il faut dire « C'est pas faux » ^^

Le Comte : Euh…

Yeux rouges: Rendormez-vous.

Diable de majordome : Ça devient n'importe quoi cette conversation…

Lune : Vu ceux qui y participent, ça m'étonne pas…

Neige : C'est clair.

Allergie aux filles : Vous parlez de vous là.

Améthyste : Je te rassure t'es pire qu'elles.

Allergie aux filles : Répète un peu !

Améthyste : *_tire la langue de façon très mature_* :P

Emeraude : *_frappe Tsuzuki derrière la tête_* Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau abrutis !

Améthyste : AIEUH ! *se frotte derrière la tête* Désolé mon ange !

Emeraude : Mouais…

Lune : Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa ! *_yeux en forme de cœur_* KAWAII ! 3 3 Bientôt il va le faire s'agenouiller devant lui pour se faire pardonner !

Diable de majordome : Oh non ! La voilà repartie dans ses fantasmes !

Neige : Avoue que ça ne te déplait pas xD

Diable de majordome : … *_rouge comme une pivoine_*

Yeux rouges : Tous mes compliments, My Lady ! Faire rougir mon frère cadet est un exploit de plus à mettre à votre actif !

Neige : Merci, merci, je suis la meilleure !

Emeraude : Attention aux chevilles, ma chère !

Lune et Neige : Nos chevilles vont très bien !

Comptable diabolique : Dites, les majordomes, vous êtes sûrs que ces deux-là ne sont pas sœurs ?

Yeux rouges : On se le demande…

Diable de majordome : Je me pose la question depuis des années…

Scientifique fou : Ça promet !

Améthyste et Emeraude : C'est déjà le cas !

Lune : Ouais manquerai plus qu'on voit la Vierge danser la samba avec Satan !

Neige et les autres : O_O

Lune : Bah quoi ?

Améthyste : T'es pas chrétienne rassure-moi ? Parce que là, tu viens de blasphémer…

Emeraude : Tu me diras, Muraki priait mais c'était le pire des pécheurs…

Améthyste : Pas faux.

Yeux rouges : Je ne vois pas ce que la religion vient faire ici alors qu'on est soit des démons soit tous déjà mort…

Diable de majordome : Là il marque un point.

Scientifique fou : Je vous rappelle que ce truc c'est que de la connerie et puis le Docteur a pas été le seul à pécher, n'est-ce pas ?

*_Silence gêné_*

Scientifique fou : J'en étais sûr ! Plus personne n'est innocent ici !

Comptable Diabolique : Pourquoi, tu l'es toi ?

Scientifique fou : Bah ouais…

Tous sauf Scientifique fou : O_o *_tombent par terre_*

Comme quoi on en apprend des choses sur les réseaux sociaux même si ce n'est pas toujours des choses aussi… surprenantes. Laissons donc nos héros se remettre de cette nouvelle stupéfiante et… A bientôt sur !

Liste des surnoms :

Améthyste : Tsuzuki

Emeraude : Hisoka

Comptable diabolique : Tatsumi

Scientifique fou : Watari

Lune : Tsuki

Allergie aux filles : Hajimé

Diable de majordome : Tasuku

Le Comte : bah Le Comte xD

Neige : Yûki

Yeux rouges : Sébastian

* * *

Moi : *_écroulée de rire après avoir écrit_*

Tsuzuki : Non mais là, on passe vraiment pour des abrutis !

Hisoka : Encore que pour certains, c'était déjà le cas...

Watari : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Hisoka ^_^

Hisoka : *_goute derrière la tête_* Mais oui, bien sûr...

Muraki : Pour une fois que j'apparais pas !

Tasuku : Te plains pas, elle t'a pas ridiculisé toi au moins !

Moi : Méfies-toi de ce que tu souhaite... Niak Niak...*_mode Hiruma is on_*

Tous : OH OH OH... *_les corbeaux passent...*_


End file.
